Yutaka the Perv (CONTINUED)
by KoalaYuriTime
Summary: PREVIOUSLY XLILXDEVILX Same person, little older, was mentally out of commission for like 2 years, couldn't write anything good. Forgot all info regarding stuff like Fanfic account info. But this is the Yutaka the Perv story featuring Yutaka. Remember it corresponds with the Black Knight story.
1. A friend in need

Yutaka awoke the next day physically exhausted from the threesome the previous night. She could feel all her muscles ache almost happily as she stretched slowly and adjusted to the dim light streaming from the window into her childishly pink room.

She looked around to see last nights companions no longer inside the room. She thought nothing of it, she had heard time and time again from Konata that Miyuki was outrageously early to school every morning and silently figured the pinkette probably dragged the tired otaku along.

After dressing in her school uniform and having a slice of toast she decided she should also make her way to the school.

Upon her arrival into the classroom she noticed something uncharacteristically odd, Minami was not in the room. Usually the girl was one of the firsts to arrive: along with Miyuki. But she was no where in sight. Yutaka then realized how little contact she had with her best friend, if she could even call her that anymore. She had never reached out to see how Minami was doing anymore or what was up or even asked to hang out. She couldn't even remember the last time they had talked!

She felt her insides heat up with guilt, like an itch in her heart she knew she couldn't scratch. An uncomfortable feeling to say the least, an unbearable was a better word for it however. However as all the other students started spilling in she pushed down her feelings, unable to deal with them at the time, so just like that class went on without Minami Iwasaki.

But only for a little over an hour.

With a sudden burst the classroom door flew open. Producing a figure none other than Minami. She looked unusually distant. Cold. Her eyes were a fiery blue Yutaka had never seen before and her hair was messy in an almost spiked rebellious manor. She adorned on her face a fat lip that caused all the attendee's to gasp and whisper upon realization.

Her cold gaze scanned the room, almost begging for someone to stand up and say something before she took her seat.

Yutaka's previous guilt flooded back at full force. Something was most definitely wrong. For though her gaze scanned the room her eyes did not once fall upon Yutaka. Even as she took the seat next to her she did not so much as glance at the girl she had known so long.

Yutaka noted a curious glance from the teacher, and watched as Minami coldly sent a glare his way, her lip turning ever so slightly from cold indifference to a snarl. She then watched as the teachers back straightened and he nervously went back to their previous lecture. 'Whats happening to Minami?' She thought quietly. Wondering how she could be so blind to her friends obvious pain.

The day passed rather slowly for her.

She noticed Minami not even bothering to pretend to be interested in the ongoing lecture, she didn't even seem to have brought her school books, or any other learning materials today.

Finally the lunch bell rang and without thinking it over Yutaka moved her desk over to the groups usual place for lunch. She saw as Hiyori and Patty glanced nervously at her, a small blush shading their cheeks. She was reminded of how she had fucked them both, and rewarded them with a sadistic an knowing smile.

She looked to were Minami's desk always was, and was surprised to see the mint haired girl not there. After a quick peek at the rest of the room she became aware that Minami was not in it. Moving so fast she knocked her chair over she exited the room, leaving the two baffled otaku's to do no more than speculate as to the situation their friends were enduring.

She quickly proceeded down the hall, seeing Minami had not gone too far to reach.

"Minami." Yutaka's voice sounded loud in the quiet hallway as she tried to get her friend to slow her pace.

"What happened Minami?" She questioned, seeing her friend had not slowed or even aknowledged her presence.

Minami gave a half turn, just enough to look at her and give her the most hatefull look of resentment Yutaka had ever seen on her dear friend. It stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt an indescribable feeling of terror at those usually beautiful and loving blue eyes as they seemingly pierced her heart. Fighting the urge to flee, she finished her step.

"What?" Was Minami's responce. It was short, with an accusing tone. Near as soon as Yutaka's foot hit the floor.

Yutaka fidgeted under her hateful gaze. "Your lip, you arnt eating with us, your late, whats going on with you?" She asked, her voice full of concern as she fought to properly pronounce each syllable under the burning stare of who used to be her protector.

Minami's responce was cold and callous, just as everything today about her seemed to be. "I should ask you the same thing. Don't follow me." She warned before making her way down the stairs.

Yutaka could feel tears in her eyes. But decided it best not to follow for fear of losing her friend completely.

She turned on her heel and ran, clean out of the back exit of the building and onto the sports field. She didn't care if she was late to class at the moment. She wanted to cool down. To feel better. Damnit she just wanted some comfort.

She slid her body down slowly under a tree, leaned back and closed her eyes for what seemed like hours, and it must have been, because when she opened them again she saw none other than Misao, Konata's friend, if you could call it that.

Misao looked at her concerned. "You okay chibi?"

Yutaka replied with a sad shake of her head. She felt awful, she dwelled on what Minami had said, how cruel and heartless she had been. 'What if Minami's like that from now on?' The thought broke her and she felt tears sliding their way down her cheeks.

"Woooa chibi?" Misao whispered, taking a place by her under the tree and wrapping her strong tanned arms around her. "It'll all be okay, I mean, I don't know whats going on but I'm sure it'll all work itself out."

Yutaka leaned into the embrace, the girls toned form reminded her of Minami's and was the perfect thing to comfort the crying girl.

"Heya- I mean if you want we can go over to my house and we could I don't know, talk more about this, I mean, I'll hold you for as long as you need." Misao offered, seeing as how her improvised snuggle seemed to calm the younger girl. Yutaka gave a slight nod of her head and just like that they were on there way, Misao lifting Yutaka up on her back, surprising the red head, who buried her face in the athletes back as she enjoyed the ride.


	2. Bring your friends

With no words passing between the two Yutaka was inside Misao's home, still perched precariously on the athletes back, still with her head buried into her. She had never felt so cared for. The exception of course being with Minami. The thought made her heart slink down into her stomach and her eyes heavy with sadness. No one was at home in the Kusakabe residence and so Misao took the liberty to gingerly carry her through the house. Up the stairs and down the hallway. Yutaka was surprised the tanned girl could so easily carry her here all the way from school, and more all the way upstairs. The fanged girl took the freshman to her littered room and sat her down on the unmade bed before sitting behind her and taking her once again in her arms. Yutaka got comfortable, desperately wanting to feel better.

"Okay, now you tell me anything you need to." Misao stated, her fingers beginning to run themselves through Yutaka's hair and undo her ribbons. Yutaka leaned into her, giving a heavy sigh as she snuggled in. She was warm, she was strong, and she smelled a little like the green haired protector Yutaka was currently missing. She looked up, her eyes failing to see Misao, instead choosing to see Minami, her concerned gaze targeting her as she tightened her embrace.

"Minami hates me." She whispered. The fact all the more cold when it exited her brain and barged out her lips.

Well that surprised Misao. Every time she saw them, they were together, they were happy. Usually doing something innocently cutesy without even realizing it. Watching the green haired girl watch so diligently over her short companion gave Misao allot of respect for her. She had always wished she could find a cute girl to swear to protect. After a brief picture of herself as a knight, she resolved that eventually she should really find her own princess, instead of constantly napping her brothers.

"Oh I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Misao said, taking a moment to squeeze the girl ever so slightly and kiss the very top of her head. "She may just be going through a rough time is all." Misao offered. Not knowing exactly how true the statement was.

Yutaka wasn't so sure about it, but decided not to question the older girl. Instead she enjoyed the embrace of a girl whose body was so much like the protector she came to know. She snuggled against Misao's neck and clung to her shirt, like a small child hiding in their parents arms after a nightmare. Misao's own protective urges to care for the weak and needy pushed her to wrap both her arms around the freshman and give her a mighty squeeze, before molding her body to the most comfortable position for the little angel in her arms then, slowly, as if subconsciously she started to rock the small girl back and forth.

Yutaka kissed the tanned girls neck. She was in need of something to get her mind off of things. She was in need of a special kind of comfort that meant forgetting her problems in the throes of ecstasy. She needed Misao to want her, to feel her, to press tight into her and need her.

Misao gave a strained cough to get Yutaka's attention. "Um, I uh actually invited Ayano over earlier, she may be here soon." Misao stated, though her head was getting fuzzy from Yutaka's behavior. Yutaka didn't stop much to Misao's surprise. Instead her kisses got more feverish and passionate, she even nipped at Misao's neck, which earned a surprised moan from the older girl. Who clutched at her petite friends clothing.

"I don't care if she joins in." Yutaka stated rather matter-of-factly, and she didn't. She wanted this. She needed this. The carnal pleasure that only came from having someone want you, from having someone take you.

A light shudder passed through Misao as she thought of both the girls naked in her bed. There bodies tangled and their breathing labored as they let her do whatever she pleased to the both of them. Yutaka adjusted herself and slowly started to pull Misao down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her tighter. That was when they started kissing, Yutaka pulled Misao's shirt and kissed her lips, she wanted to tempt the girl into taking her savagely. She knew her type. If she put up a sweet and innocent enough act the girl would be unable to control herself.

She took a moment to look up at the girl, she made her eyes large, desperate. A pleading puppy look that hit Misao at her very core. "Misao..." Yutaka started, pulling at the girls shirt for emphasis. "I need you." Her please sounded like childish whines for attention. In retrospect they mostly were.

The emphasis on the word need made it all the harder to resist her, not that Misao was trying. She topped the girl, her hands on either side of her head, her brown eyes hungry. That was when Yutaka decided to pull the final straw. "Please?" She half begged. It had worked.

The girl was now savagely kissing her neck and grinding into her, all thought and logic given over to need and passion. Yutaka knew she was hers. However just as Misao was sliding off Yutaka's skirt both heard a knock at the door.

"Go on and get it, ill be waiting for you both." Yutaka whispered, slowly sliding her shirt off over her head.


	3. Finally the sex

Ayano stood at the door tapping her foot on the hard step that led to Misao's front door. The sun was ever so slightly going down, casting a soft orange glow across her athletic friends lawn. She had come over to talk about one Yutaka Kobayakawa, a freshman at their school. The two girls had been looking for someone to join in on their usual games ever since Misao admitted wanting to try a threesome. Apparently Misao thought Yutaka was just the girl for the job.

Misao scaled down the stairs, her feet a blur, jumping to skip the last few steps and stumbling ever so slightly as she did. She made a mad dash for the door, her brain teeming with images of the more than likely naked girl in her bedroom.

Ayano gave a startled jump as the door slammed open, she had no time to react any further as she was grabbed and pulled inside, the door being closed for her behind her. Without so much as a word she was being dragged through the Kusakabe household by her hand.

"Wait what's-" Was all she got out before her tanned friend turned on her heel and grasped her roughly by the shoulders.

"Yutaka's naked in my room." Was all she said before turning back around and dragging Ayano several more feet. It took a moment for what Misao had said to register in Ayano's mind. But as the gears in her brain started to move her face turned a dark shade of pink. Realization hitting her that Yutaka was as of this moment, naked, sprawled out on Misao's bed. That was when she started keeping pace with the athlete.

Within seconds they were up at the door that opened to Misao's room. They stopped, each biting their lower lips as they prepared themselves mentally for the no doubt beautiful sight they were to witness. Misao put her hand upon the nob, which was cool to the touch, she turned it ever so slightly, hearing the light click of the door starting to open. She gulped down a breath as her nervous hand pushed the door open.

It was everything she had imagined.

Yutaka was splayed out on the bed, her arms above her head, leaving her entire body exposed. She looked at them dreamily, her cheeks tinted a light pink as they gazed over her naked form. She gave a slight grind with her hips, peaking Misao's attention and deepening Ayano's blush.

Misao was having enough of the little tease and immediately started undressing. She slid off her shirt in a second, striding towards Yutaka as she did so. She slid her skirt off just before reaching the bed, leaving her in a black sports bra and semi lacy black panties. She hopped on the bed in her semi nude state and slid off her bra even faster than her shirt.

Yutaka enjoyed the view as Misao had gone on all fours and started crawling towards her. Finally the two met, lips first in a slow battle of the tongues, Misao pushing the girl into the bed and pinning her by her delicate wrists.

Ayano followed suit, but unlike her lover took off every article of clothing before clambering onto the bed, she was met with a very nice view. Misao attop Yutaka, kissing her forcefully into the bed. The first course of action she decided was to get rid of those accursed panties blocking her view of the treasure that was Misao's most intimate parts.

She hooked her fingers in the fabric and slowly pulled it down, bringing a trail of Misao's excitement down with it. She giggled slightly to herself, she was in no way surprised Misao could get so excited so quickly. She remembered all the times Misao had pulled her away seemingly randomly for a sexual misadventure.  
Misao moaned as she felt the fabric being pulled away from her, her voice only growing deeper as she felt Ayano toy with her enterance. Excited, she decided to take one of Yutaka's small and delicate breasts in her hand. She teased her tiny pink niple with one of her expert fingers, forcing it into erection as Yutaka gave light high pitched gasps beneath her. Her eyes gazing over with pleasure and lust.

Ayano slid inside her lover, her fingers expertly exploring her and making Misao squeal with delight as she started to pant. Ayano smiled smugly at her reaction, happy she could still make the athlete feel so good after all these years.

Yutaka heard Misao's moans and felt her own mound grow ever more excited. "More~" She whined as Misao started kissing and suckling on her neck.  
Misao was quick to react, her hand trailing down Yutaka's soft firm body in a purposeful decent towards Yutaka's special place. She teased the girls clit, making sure to keep her touch soft so as not to harm the over sensitive area. Yutaka was in a state of pure bliss with the girl biting at her neck and teasing her privates.

But Misao wanted more, slowly she withdrew her hand from her, earning herself a disappointed whine. She righted herself, making Ayano withdraw her hand as well. After such she grasped lightly at Ayano's hand, guiding her towards they youngest of the three.

"I wanna watch." Was all she whispered rather huskily. But it was all they needed to know exactly what she wanted. Yutaka moved first as Ayano lay on her side beside her. She cupped her cheek in her hand and brought her into a deep and passionate kiss, her small pink tongue licking over Ayano's delicate lips, begging entrance. Ayano complied, her own hand going to cup the small girls hips, her desire to touch her overwhelming.

Misao enjoyed the view far beyond what she thought possible. She felt her body growing more and more excited as she watched them kiss so passionately. She wanted to feel them both quiver under her, she wanted to make them squirm with pleasure and delight.

She placed her hands on both their inner thighs and was granted the access she so desired as they simultaneously lifted their legs, spreading open for her. She trailed her hands upwards towards their most intimate places. She cupped them, making them both groan into each others mouths.

Slowly she slid her fingers inside their slick privates. She gave a slow and steady rhythm, letting the pleasure slowly build inside them. Occasionally she would curl her fingers, giving the two girls an extra jolt of pleasure as her expert fingers caressed their g-spots and made their heads spin.

By the time her rhythm started to increase the two girls were forced to forgo their previous make out session, they were now on their backs, Yutaka was writhing in pleasure as she grasped the pillow behind her head with both hands for support. Her face was a shade of red imitating her cherry hair and she was spouting random curses as she felt the girls speed increase even more.

Ayano was gasping for air as she threw her arm over her face in an attempt to hide the no doubt embarrassing faces she was making. Misao built up to her top speed, now she was fingering the girls so hard it made Ayano's tits bounce ever so slightly, she kept it up, her athletic ability giving her more stamina in bed than most lovers.  
Finally the two girls reached their peak together. Their backs arching in unison as they gave their cries of ecstasy. They were left heaping puddles of pleasure on Misao's bed. Misao gave a smug smile before placing herself between the two, pulling them tight to her heaving chest as she allowed them to enjoy their blissful afterglow.

The two snuggled up, falling asleep in the protective girls arms. Misao had yet to have her turn, but she was happy seeing the two girls sleeping soundly atop her ample bosom. So she let them sleep, and assured herself she'd wake one or both up should she go to long without her share.  
It must have been the middle of the night when Yutaka was shaken gently awake. She rubbed her tired eyes to see Misao, eyelids heavy with lust. She kissed her slowly, determined to wake the girl up and keep her awake. She was wet, she was hot, she needed to be satisfied. Over the course of their sleeping the girls had nuzzled up to her breasts, making it hard for Misao to forget her urges.

Yutaka remembered slowly in her dreary state that Misao had yet to receive her pleasure, it was then that she decided to give her the fuck of her life. Yutaka turned the girl over on her back and started kissing her way down her body. She spent a moment to adore the girls flat abbs, kissing them and giving them tiny bites with her tiny teeth. She soon found her way below Misao's legs. Her tongue swirling over the older girls clit.  
Misao clenched her teeth and arched her back, bucking lightly into the feeling before running her hand through Yutaka's bright red hair. Finally she was getting what she needed.

She gave a low moan as Yutaka pulled her clit into her mouth with a sharp suck of her lips. She continued this motion for quite some time. Yutaka felt herself becoming excited all over again. She rubbed her inner thighs together, trying her best to ignore the fact and failing.

Unfortunately for her Misao saw her budding excitement and decided to take action. She pushed the girl up, taking her to the edge of the bed and pulling her up into her arms so as to not wake the still sleeping Ayano on the bed.

It was then that she pushed her against the window. Yutaka could feel the coldness from the outside prickling into her skin. She felt Misao enter her, and returned the favor by sliding her hand down to toy with Misao's clit as she pounded her. Both girls were moaning and grinding.

The two girls grew more desperate with their actions. Going faster and harder as they each grew closer to their climax. Misao was fucking her harder than she had anyone else before, and Yutaka could feel it. Their moans grew louder and more desperate, both girls would have been surprised Ayano hadn't yet woken up if they hadn't been so caught up in their actions at the moment.

Felling the pressure about to push her over the edge for the second time that night Yutaka turned her head. Allowing her body to tremble as she rode out her orgasm, Misao did the same mid pump, her cries echoing throughout the house. Yutaka opened her eyes, gazing out the window to enjoy the night sky for a moment.

There, in the light of the window a figure stood, for a moment she didn't register it. But there in the middle of the yard stood Minami, holding her stuffed bear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **My Thoughts**

Well here it is. Finally. Back to the sex. Don't worry there is going to be a lot more. Oh I enjoyed writing this, though my first attempt was brought short by my roommates toddlers unplugging the internet. Ah fun. But I digress. Please remember to review if'n you like it, hate it, or just have some advice. It truely does motivate me to write more and if you want me to write these chapters faster its an excellent way to get me to do it.

Thank you for reading and remember I'll be back soon. I'll be updating about every week as I have been.


	4. Friends lost, opportunities made

Yutaka very quickly threw on some clothes, not even sure whether or not they were hers. She jumped out the door and scaled the stairs faster than she ever thought she could, rounding each corner in the house as fast as she could to get to Minami.

When she finally slung herself out of the house she saw Minami walking away, she called to her, making her stop dead in her tracks. She wanted to talk, to figure out what was wrong, she wanted to hear her voice and talk to her like they used to. She wanted her friend back.

Minami at first refused to turn to face her, but after calling one last time, she saw the girl turn her head towards her, but she would not look her in the eye. Her head was hung low and her hair was covering her eyes. Yutaka felt a pang in her heart as she tried to look her friend in the eye and could not.

"Minami please... talk to me..." Yutaka whispered, tip toeing her way down the steps towards the sidewalk. Holding the shirt she had thrown on in a firm grip, her heart paining her every move.

"Don't..." Minami spoke, her voice the quiet whisper it had been so long ago. "Don't come any closer." She warned, holding her open palm towards the girl, rejecting her.

Minami had turned her back on her, ready to leave, but as she took her first step towards the empty road another voice rang out in the cold night air.

Yutaka saw as Misao pushed passed her, her fists at her sides at the rage of seeing someone treating her this way.

"Why!?" she questioned. Minami stood for a moment, before her mind recognized the voice as Misao. The tanned girl who had been fucking Yutaka all but a few minutes prior. In the dark overshadow of the lamplight above her, Minami's fists clenched and her nails dug deep into the soft skin of her palm.

"Why are you treating her like this?!" Misao screeched, her voice ringing in Minami's ears as the athlete took a step forward from Yutaka. Yutaka stood behind her, terrified at what this could turn into, desperate to hear her friend speak.

Misao took another step forward. "You have no right! She loves you and you're treating her like garbage!" She shouted at Minami, whose shoulders were hitching up in bubbling anger. Misao was taking full strides now, inching closer to the girl as she ripped on her.

"You're an ass hole, you don't even care, all she wants to do is talk this out." With each point she made she grew a foot closer, until she was right behind the green haired battle machine.

"You don't even deserve her-" Was all she got out, mistakenly putting a hand on Minami's shoulder. The action caused the tall girl to turn, all Misao could see was the flash of ice blue anger etched into her eyes, and her fist.

Misao was knocked back, having earned a sickening blow to the side of her cheek. She felt the punch embed the soft skin of her cheek into her teeth, leaving the inside of her mouth bloody and sore. Misao, being ever the trooper, spat the blood out before unnecessarily wiping her cheek. Her darkening brown eyes meeting Minami's as she righted herself and set her expression nearly as stone cold as the girl in front of her.

"Bad move Iwasaki." Were her final words as she lunged at the tall girl. Misao threw her fist with veracity, but Minami side stepped it with almost a shrug. As Misao was sung forward by the force of her own missed punch Minami took the opportunity to lift her fist and jab her in the back with a mighty swing of her elbow, the girl was strong, and she was fast, but was predictable, going by instinct and moving without thinking first of her moves.

Misao was brought to her knees, but before Minami could give her winning chuckle she felt her foot slip from under her and bring her to the ground. Misao had grabbed her and pulled her down to her level lying there on the ground.

Misao moved fast, clambering atop the tall girl and straddling her. There wasn't much Minami could do as she felt the connection of Misao's fist to her soft fleshy face.

It wasn't the first connection made, it seemed the longer the two lay there the faster Misao's punches became. Her arms swinging into them as she gained momentum and an overall sense of power.

Minami's face was in more pain than it had ever been in her life, she knew if she was to be any good in the fight the day after tomorrow she would need to get the girl off of her and in her place. As Misao swung once more Minami caught her wrist before her fist could make its impact, and very quickly jabbed her in the nose. When once wasn't enough to bring the girl down she jabbed again. Two seemed to be enough as the girl fell off her, holding her face and howling in pain.

Minami stood, she held a hand to her hurt face. She felt the sting at the contact and felt her rage broil. She stood, but her opponent stayed down. Minami kicked her once in the rib and all at once Misao forgot the pain in her nose, curling up on herself in a fetal position and defending her sore midsection.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" She whispered, it was near inaudible but everyone could hear the coldness in her voice before she landed another kick on Misao.

"I've fought bigger stronger people than you." Minami growled, kicking twice more. "I've killed bigger stronger people than you." She emphasized, kicking the girl who seemed to be fighting less and less, staring up at her with terrified brown eyes.

She placed her shoed foot on Misao's face in triumph, smooshing her into the pavement. "Look at me again, and you'll meet their fate." She warned more quietly than anyone would have liked, her voice leaving an eery aftermath as she kicked her face and she was out cold.

Minami turned towards Yutaka and gave her a cold glare, the cherry haired girl was on her knee's crying, she had seen the horror that was the new Minami and she hated it, she hated her.

"I hate you." Was all she said, looking wearily into her eyes.

And so Minami left, not looking back as Yutaka lunged towards Misao, taking her head into her lap and crying over her fallen protector.

A single tear left Minami's eyes as she mourned their friendship.

Yutaka looked to Misao, feeling empathy for the girl who had stood up for her, she ran her hand through her soft brown hair in an attempt to stir her from her stupor. After about a minute it had worked. Misao looked up at her, at first albeit a bit confused, but then a warm smile brightened her face.

"Sorry I didn't do so well in defending your honour." She apologized. Yutaka smiled down at her.

"You did great." Was all she said, kissing the top of her head. "Lets go inside."

The next day Yutaka head off to school with Misao, putting on the clothes she had worn the previous day and feeling not the least bit refreshed from her sleep. Ayano, upon waking, had questioned them both as to Misao's condition. The girl had quite a few bruises and was more scuffed up than Ayano was comfortable with.

Misao did something Yutaka didn't expect. Misao lied. Claiming to have fallen down the stairs in the middle of the night. Ayano gave her a sympathetic smile and kissed the top of her head, much like Yutaka had done before.

As the three friends headed off for school Misao and Yutaka hung back a few feet, Yutaka looking at Misao questioningly.

Misao caught the glimpse and assumed she was questioning her fib. Leaning over to whisper in the girls ear Misao stated "Ayano has a bit of a temper, I don't want her trying to go after her, it could end badly." She explained rather quickly before taking a few long strides to catch up to her long time friend.

Yutaka still hung back, thinking over the things Minami had done to Misao. It wasn't right. No matter the circumstance. She actually threatened her life.

As the three came to the school Misao and Ayano made it a point to give Yutaka a cute little kiss on her forehead, she smiled at the two and gave them each a slightly bashful kiss on the cheek.

The three split apart to their respective floors, Yutaka idling allong towards her classroom. She felt odd walking down the hallway. Almost as if she was being watched. She turned, unsure of what she was going to see. She was surprised when she met the gaze of Miss Kuroi, her cousins teacher. She was lingering in the hall, having her body supported by the nearby wall that she leaned into.

She blushed as Yutaka looked at her. At first Yutaka was confused, and tilted her head ever so slightly. But soon grasped the realization that the older woman had been checking her out.

The more Yutaka thought about it the more she realized how likely it was that she could have heard of her sexual exploits. She was the talk of the school, and furthermore her and Konata have talked extensively online in out of school hours.

Yutaka smiled sadistically at her.

Kuroi blushed harder and turned to walk swiftly down the hallway.

This could turn out to be fun.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **My thoughts**

Well for anyone reading the Black knight story you know allot of this chapter was taken from the most recent chapter over there.

But the two coincide so I don't feel to bad about it hahaha.

Anyway I figure Ill go ahead and give out my thoughts of who Yutaka's next victims will be. Obviously the first will be Ms. Kuroi, afterwards I plan on her getting jiggy with Tsukasa and Kagami's older sisters Matsuri and Inori. Once they are finished I believe my only remaining ships are Yui, and the mother's of all the characters. So Miki, Yukari, and Honoka. I imagine Minami wont react well to Yutaka sleeping with her mother. And the finale will end with my all time favourite character Minami.

Ooooh I am excited for the continuation. Don't worry there will be plenty of sex in the next chapter. I don't plan on skimping on the details of how Yutaka will seduce Ms. Kuroi. A good old fashioned classroom sex scene is in order.

Also I'm debating starting another series based on this one after I'm done, one where Minami becomes the sexual deviant and Yutaka becomes the street fighter. Not sure how that would play out, but I love the image of an angry Yutaka ripping out peoples throats with her teeth.

Ah~ the future. But I digress. This story should be done within 8 or 9 chapters, and after that I will begin accepting requests. So watch out everyone, and be sure to PM me with your requests as soon as I've finished my stories.

I hope you've enjoyed this, be sure to review and tell me things that can help me improve, or just tell me what you thought.


End file.
